Never Look Back
by Winter S. Storm
Summary: Complete. Sonic and Amy get married, but some bad events hit Station Square. Their marriage never turned out as good as Amy wanted to.
1. Catching up and marriage

Whee! My first serious fic! My first one got deleted, so I'm continuing this one.  
**  
Never Look Back  
****Chapter I  
****Catching up and marriage**

Sonic sighed as he laid in the middle of the field next to Tails' workshop, himself right beside him. "Eleven o' clock." It was sevens after the ARK incident, Sonic was 23, Tails was 15, Cream was 13, Amy was 20, and Knuckles was 22. (A/N: I have no idea how old Rouge would be, 'cause I don't know how old she is in the games) Knuckles and Rouge got married 4 years ago. Sonic didn't look very impressed at the wedding, although he was happy for their decision. About six or seven months after they were married, Rouge was pregnant with their first baby. Sonic was surprised at Knuckles at first, but then he grew a big grin and said, "I'm happy for you guys. Take care!" Sonic sighed again. Him and Amy were going out, actually she was his fiancée. He remembered when he proposed to her. They were at Twinkle Park...

_Sonic had a little box hidden in his quills, containing a ring. That night was the most enjoyable. After they got off the Ferris wheel, seeing the big, beautiful park, Sonic and Amy were walking in a big open area, a lot of people standing around. Sonic didn't want to make a scene, but he thought 'Now or never!' "Hey Amy?" he asked. Amy was resting her head on his shoulder. _

"Yes Sonic?"

I have a question I've been needing to ask you for a while."

"What's that?" Amy replied, removing her head from his shoulder. Sonic stopped and took a deep breath, then turned towards Amy.

"Amy?" he said.

'Oh no.' she thought. 'He isn't!' She covered her mouth as Sonic got down on one knee. She turned her head. 'He is! Oh my gosh, he is!'

"Amy?" Sonic questioned, and then pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?" Her voice was muffled from where he was standing, since her hands were over her mouth. "What?" Amy took a deep breath and yelled, "YES!" as she leaped into his arms. Sonic and Amy rolled upon the ground in laughter. They stopped and gazed at each other for a while. "Oops! Forgot something!" Sonic took out the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"Oh, no, the ring goes on the left finger, not the right!"

"Oh..." Sonic blushed. He took the ring off her right ring finger and put it on her left. After he put in on, they giggled a little, and gave each other a little kiss, after which, everybody was clapping and cheering on their new engagement. Sonic and Amy sat up, Amy giggled a bit and looked around her at the huge crowd, while Sonic, a bit embarrassed, stared at the ground. "What's wrong honey?" Sonic looked up at her with a pouty look on his face. "Everybody's happy for us! See?" Sonic looked at the big crowd, who continued to cheer. "Honey?" Amy was a bit worried. Sonic turned around with a big grin. "Let's go." He swept her off her feet and took off out of the park at hypersonic speed.

Sonic sighed. It was a couple weeks later since that day. They were getting married tomorrow. He sat up and stared a few more seconds into the sky. "Well, I'll see ya at the wedding little buddy."

"See ya Sonic." Tails yelled as he sat up, watching his hero and best friend disappear into the tunnel of the train tracks. "Good luck." He whispered. He got up and walked toward his workshop, and continued to work on another invention.

At Sonic's (and now Amy's) house...

Sonic walked into the house and saw Amy sitting there, watching the news. "Hey, Honey!"

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic plopped onto the couch and gave her a quick kiss. "So what did you do this whole time?"

"Oh, I just went over to visit Tails, and he and I talked a while, then I stared into the sky, thinking about the day I proposed to you. What have you been doing?"

"I just sat around, made a cup of coffee and watched some of the news."

"Aww, you didn't think about me?"

"Oh, of course I did! That face of yours is too handsome to forget."

"Baby, you're the sexiest thing on this planet!" Sonic said, going in for another kiss. This time, they were makin' out, not just any kiss.

After they were giving each other kisses all over the face, Amy asked, "Hey! Do you wanna see my wedding dress?"

"No, let's wait till tomorrow."

"Aww, come on." Amy was giving him her pouty face, the face that you can't say no to.

"(sigh) Alright, you can show me."

"Yay!" Amy went into the bathroom, not coming out for another five minutes. She finally came out of the bathroom, covered in make-up. "Well? How do I look?"

Sonic could've sworn that his jaw dropped to the floor. "Holy crap! You're beautiful!" Sonic had a smile growing on his face.

"Why thank you!" She said, taking a bow. Sonic got up off the couch and walked over to her. "Ya know, you'd look a lot sexier without that make- up."

"You think?"

"Yeah! I don't understand why you'd wanna hide your natural beauty behind all that lipstick and eye shadow."

"Aww, that's so sweet! You're right. I'll take it off." Amy tore from Sonic's grip and ran toward the bathroom, washing off all the make-up. She came out in a minute. "How about now?"

"Oh, you look sexier than ever before!" He whispered as he put his hands on her hips. They slowly went into a slow dance, forgetting that the t.v. is still on. After a while, they broke the dance and shut off the t.v. "Well, what do you want to do? The wedding's tomorrow, but I'm bored..."

"Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Man, that sounds good."

"Let me get out of this dress first."

"Okay." 'I'll just close my eyes for a minute... and... just...' Sonic has fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey Son-..." Amy ran into the room with her normal, pink, dress on. She was about to tell Sonic that she was ready to go, but she didn't want to wake him up. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping...' Sonic turned over and mumbled a bit. Amy decided that this would be a good time to call everyone up, and she did so. "Hello, Tails? Hey. I called to remind you about the wedding. Yeah. He has huh? Well, I was gonna call up everyone else and remind them. Ok. Sonic? He's sleeping right now. I don't wanna wake him up. Yeah. Ok, see ya tomorrow." She hung up and dialed Knuckles and Rouge's number. "Hello? Knuckles? I called to remind you about our wedding... Oh, you are huh? Well, can I speak to Rouge for a minute please? Ok, thanks. Bye... Hello, Rouge? Yeah, it's me, Amy..." She continued to dial up everyone else's number. A few minutes after she called everyone up, Sonic woke up.

"(yawn) What time is it? (end yawn) Oh crap! Amy! I forgot all about our date!"

"I'm right here Sonic!"

"Oh, good. I thought you left."

"No, I've been here the whole time."

"Okay. Hey! Ya ready for our date?"

"Yeah!" Amy jumped off the chair, then she and Sonic headed out the door, for a night on the town.

The next day...

It was wedding day. Sonic and Amy were really nervous. Sonic was in a dressing room with Knuckles. "There! Perfect!"

"Are ya sure? It's kinda tight..."

"That's what I thought when I had mine on, but you get used to it after a while."

"Okay... (sigh) I'm goin' in!"

"Keep your head up Sonic! Be proud!" Sonic walked out the door. Knuckles looked at his little girl, Samantha. "Hey, sweety! Ya ready to be Sonic and Amy's flower girl?"

"Yup!" The little girl stated, holding her head up proud.

Meanwhile...

"Are you ready Amy?"

"Sure am!"

"Now you go out there, and be proud!"

"We just gotta wait for Samantha to get here." At which point she came into the room.

"Hey sweety! Is mommy's girl ready for her big role? Yes she is!" Amy giggled as Rouge was baby talking Sammy. "Are you ready Amy? This is your big entrance."

"Ok... (sigh) I'm going."

"Alright honey. Now follow Amy, and throw the flowers like this, ok?" Rouge gently took Sammy's hand and displayed how to toss the flowers. "Now you go out there and make mommy proud!"

Sonic and Knuckles left the room they were in, Knuckles quickly taking his seat, as Sonic walked up the isle and up to the alter. After a few minutes, Amy, Rouge, and her daughter left the room they were in, Rouge taking her seat, as her daughter tossed the flowers like she showed her how. When Amy got up to the alter, Rouge called Sammy back to their seat.

Skip the long stuff...

_'Wow... she's even prettier than she was at the apartment! I didn't think that was possible...' _

'Wow... he looks so handsome with that Tux on. I bet he doesn't like it. Man, he's so hot!'

After the wedding was almost over...

"...I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sonic and Amy went into a deep, passionate, kiss, taking minutes. Knuckles finally walked up to Sonic. "Why don't you two get a room? Even Rouge and I didn't kiss that long!" Sonic broke the kiss.

"Let us be to our own business." Sonic continued the kiss.

"Dude, I hope you don't do it up here!"

"(stop) Well, I don't want to hear about your fantasy night, so spare me the details." Sonic and Amy finally ended the kiss and went on to the Wedding Reception.

At a table, was the whole Sonic gang, including Cream's mother. "A toast! To the newly weds!" Knuckles cheered. Everyone followed along, doing the toast. After a while, Sonic and Amy cut the cake. Sonic accidentally smeared a bit on Amy's face, trying to get it in her mouth. "Oops!" Sonic laughed a bit. Amy smeared the cake all over his face. "Hey!" Sonic took some of the cake and threw it at her, as did Amy. "FOOD FIGHT!" Knuckles yelled. Everyone joined the food fight, throwing it every which way. After it was over, Sonic and Amy were laying in the middle of the big room, laughing a bit. They turned to face each other. Amy took some of the cake off his face and licked her finger. "This cake is good!"

"Let me try!" He took some off her face and licked his finger. "This IS good! Too bad it was a waste, huh?"

"Yeah, but I had fun today!"

"Me too!" They decided to go home and wash off. They both rinsed off in the shower and cleaned off in the tub. Sonic got his towel and put it on the rack, and jumped in the tub. Amy got her own towel and jumped in with him. "Hey Amy."

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic couldn't help but stare. Amy noticed and Sonic turned blushing. "What's the matter?"

"Am I supposed to-"

"What does it matter now? We're married!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you think I jumped in with you?"

"... Ok..." Sonic turned around, meeting face-to-face with his wife. "Waaah!" Amy accidentally scared him. "What? Do I scare you?"

"No, I wasn't expecting that."

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yes Amy?"

Amy turned over. "Could you massage my back?"

"Ok." Sonic started with her shoulders. "Dang! You're shoulders are tense!"

"What do you expect? I have to bench press 70 pounds to be able to swing that Piko Piko hammer!"

"Wow!" Sonic massaged her shoulder and her back, relaxing her muscles. After he was done, he put his hands around her chest and pulled her close. (Not yet, you perverts out there! That comes later! Besides, I'm not gonna explain every detail!) "So, is Superwoman gonna keep Superman safe from the bad guys?"

"No! That's your job!" She giggled.

Sonic put his head on her shoulder. "Ya know what?" he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ya know what else?" Sonic moved his hands to her sides.

"What?"

Sonic slowly moved his hands up her side (Not yet, perverts) "You're also ticklish!"

"Ahh! Hee hee! No stop! Hee hee!" She squealed. She tried to escape, but he pulled her close again. After a while, he quit, and this time, they washed off. They got out and dried themselves with 'the' towels. "Ya know, I brought that towel in here for me to use, but I guess you can take it."

"What?" Sonic stopped and looked at the towel, which was a 'Hello kitty' towel. "Hey! No! I want mine back!" he laughed. After a while, they finally dried themselves off, and Sonic headed for bed, as did Amy. She crawled under the covers with him. "Hey Sonic?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Where are we gonna go on our honeymoon?"

"...Hmm... The only place I can think of is Emerald Coast."

"Okay then. Emerald Coast it is!" she went into Sonic's arms (not yet) and fell asleep.


	2. The Pests

Nothin to say except... New chapter!

**Never Look Back  
****Chapter II  
****The Pests**

It was two months after Sonic and Amy's honeymoon, (no, not yet!) and they really enjoyed it. Sonic didn't really care much for the swimming though, so he just stayed on the beach and watched Amy beautifully stroke through the water. There were some times he would just fall asleep and get a REALLY good tan, the kind of tan where it hurts when you sit down. But other than that, they had a really good time there. Tails stopped by to see how they were doing...

Knock knock knock

"Who's there?" Sonic questioned.

"Boo." Tails replied

Sonic rolled his eyes and had a grin on his face. "Boo who?"

"...Why are you crying? I thought you were happily married!"

"Very funny Tails!"

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

"You and Amy aren't-"

"No Tails, we're not."

"Are ya sure?"

"Uhh... I think I know what I'm doin' Tails."

"Or who?"

"NOT YET!"

Tails creaked open the door and poked his head in, noticing that Sonic is sitting on the couch, watching the news. "Okay. It is safe..." Tails sighed.

"I told ya it was." Sonic replied, as Tails walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Have you-"

"NO! NOT YET!"

"Jeez Sonic, no need to yell!"

"Well, how was I supposed to get it through your thick head that Amy and I didn't-"

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's out getting groceries."

"How's come you're not there with her sucking face?"

"TAILS!" Tails just giggled. "God..."

"Knock knock."

"(Sigh) Who's there?" Sonic sighed. (Obviously)

Amy kicked open the door, since she couldn't use her hands. "Bite me!"

"Why should I?"

"Hey Tails!"

"Hey Amy!"

"So what did you get?"

"Just the usual. Milk, Bread, Eggs, tuna. I got a box of this macaroni and cheese stuff, see how it tastes."

"Anymore than that?"

"Not very."

"Hey Amy, did you and Sonic-"

"Good Lord man! Just drop the issue!"

"What?" Amy was clueless.

"Tails was wanting to know if you and I got in bed yet."

Amy knew what Sonic meant, but she decided to play a trick. "Oh, many times."

Tails jaw dropped. "OH MY GOSH SONIC! And I always thought you were an innocent hero!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Not like that! I mean, 'in bed'?" Amy was still acting clueless. "(Sigh) He wants to know if-" Sonic walked up to Amy and whispered in her ear.

"(Gasp) Oh no! Not like that! Not yet!"

Sonic sat back down on the couch. "Well, I'm glad you finally got the idea." He said as he kicked his feet up onto the table.

"(Sigh) Good. When Amy said 'many times', I got a little scared. I mean, she's pretty and stuff, and I can understand if-"

"TAILS! JUST DROP IT ALREADY!"

Amy was blushing, and you could tell from a mile away. "Thanks Tails... Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came in to check up on you guys and see how you were doing, and see if Sonic knocked you-"

"Ahhhhh let's talk about a different subject shall we?" Sonic interrupted.

"You're hiding something from me! I can tell!" accused Tails.

"Tails, what can we do to prove to you that Sonic and I didn't have-"

"Well, I made an invention this past month, that can tell what gender your new baby's gonna be, and I wanted to test it out. That's another reason I came here."

(Face faults) "What is it with you and wanting to know if I had-"

"SONIC!"

"-With Amy!"

"I'm just curious."

"Have you ever heard of Curious George and the high-voltage fence?"

"The makers of Curious George didn't make one called-"

"When the high-voltage fence was done with George, it wasn't pretty. Same with this situation. When I'm done with you, you won't be so pretty!"

"Uhh... Ok. I'm just gonna go now, and leave you to your privacy."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Bye!"

"Whatever... Hey Amy? What was that back there? You're not blonde enough to say something like that."

"Oh, I just wanted to play a little joke on you." She said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well it worked. Hey, can you help me up? This face faulting has physically disabled all functions of my muscles, seeing that the coffee table's right in front of my face."

"You're so funny!"

"I am? I'm not even trying to be. I was trying to be smart."

"No, that's Tails' area. You're job is to look sexy for me, and so far you're doing a good job!"

"So are you."

Sonic and Amy went into another deep, passionate, kiss, going in farther this time. After a few minutes they finally broke the kiss. "Hey, what's for lunch? I'm starvin'."

"Well, we could try out that Mac and Cheese stuff?"

"Hmm, I was goin' for some chili dogs, but I guess I could try that." Sonic whispered, his forehead against hers.

"Well, I'm going to make lunch now." Amy said, breaking the hold Sonic was in. Sonic was watching her as she was mixing all the ingredients, thinking, 'Man, she's so hot! I couldn't imagine myself being with another person. Whoa, she's sexy.'

"W-what? What's the matter?"

"I'm just thinkin' about how sexy you are."

"Thanks."

"(pant, pant)"

"So? How was it?" Knuckles asked.

"Amy's not pregnant. (pant)"

"Yet." Said Knuckles. "I'm gonna go over there myself." Knuckles got up from his seat and left the room, heading for Sonic's apartment.

"Man, this stuff is delicious. You really outdid yourself this time honey."

"Hey, you already had two bowls, and this is your third."

"I'm sorry. Here, you can have the rest."

"No it's yours."

"No, you're hungry, and I'm eating all the food. It's just not right."

"Alright." Amy took a bite out of the food. "Wow, this IS good!"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there!" Sonic was getting tired of those knock knock jokes.

"I have no idea."

"Who's that Sonic?"

"I have no idea who."

"What! I thought you knew me!" Yelled Knuckles as he barged in with a big grin on his face. Knuckles inhaled to ask a question.

"No, not yet." Sonic answered

Knuckles exhaled. "Are ya sure?"

"YES! I AM SURE! I KNOW WHAT I DID IN THE PAST COUPLE MONTHS!"

"Or who?"

(Face faults) "Déjà vu."

"What? This happened before?"

"Yeah, when your curious little buddy came in."

"Hmm. Alright. I can tell you guys need your privacy." Knuckles leaves, closing the door behind him.

"GOOD LORD! WHO'S COMING NEXT! SHADOW!"

"Knock knock."

"AAAARRRRGH! WHY WON'T YOU GUYS LEAVE US ALONE!"

"I just came by to see how you guys were doing."

"Yeah that's what the other two said, at least Knuckles wasn't curious enough to try and give Amy a pregnancy test."

Shadow was laughing hysterically. "Oh my God! Tails really did that!"

"NO! But he wanted to." Amy blushed.

"Well, I was wondering if I could come in."

"And what are you gonna do! Come in and shoot me in the nuts with a paintball gun!"

Crap! I'll have to go to plan B... "No." yelled Shadow, throwing down the paintball gun.

"And what's plan B? Kick me in the nuts!"

Dang it! I'll just have to use plan C... I'll just have to ask him... "NO!"

"Alright. You can come in."

"...No thanks. I'll come by later."

"Yeah, sure."

"Later Sonic."

"Whatever... This is getting annoying."

"Yeah, really. Why don't they give us our privacy?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey Sonic? What time is it?" Sonic looked at his watch.

"About... 3:30."

"Doesn't the movie start at 5:00?"

"Yeah."

"So we've got an hour... What do you want to do?"

"... I don't know. "

"(sigh)"

"Why don't we just go on a walk? We can go to the park."

"Sounds nice." And they did so. After an hour in the park, (not Twinkle Park) they left for the movies. (sorry, short stuff)

Alright perverts. Next chapter. I'd hate to dissapoint ya, but I'm not including any details. Too bad. Next chapter!


	3. Pregnant

Alrighty then! This is the chapter with 'the scene'. As I said before, I'm not explaining it. You can think for yourselves. Anyway, continuing the story.

**Never Look Back  
Chapter III  
Pregnancy**

It was one month since Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow annoyed Sonic and Amy. Sonic headed toward the bedroom. It wasn't long before Amy trailed in behind him, with a sly look on her face. "Hey Sonic."

"Hey Amy." Sonic was making the bed.

"Ya know what I want?" She said in a sexy voice as she strutted over to the bed.

"What do you want?" A grin spread across his face.

"Oh, you know what I want." Still keeping her smile.

"I do huh?" He followed along.

"Oh yeah. You know what I want."

"You know the cost of this right? You know we're gonna have a kid?"

"I've always wanted a kid anyway."

"I can help you with that." They got on the bed and-

(CENSORED!) Like I said, I'm not gonna explain the scene. You can take a few minutes, hours, however long you feel like Amy and Sonic should hit it off, and imagine what they're doing, I honestly don't give a crap.

Anyway...

The next month, Sonic and Amy were thinking about when they should tell the gang about Amy's pregnancy. It was an October Thursday. "(sigh) We could tell them Saturday."

"No, that seems too soon."

"... What about this Sunday?"

"... I still think it's kind of soon, but... I guess we could do that."

"Alright. Sunday it is. I'll call everyone up and tell them to come here Sunday afternoon."

At Tails' workshop...

"No, I've tried that already. No. No! NO! I can't think of a new invention!" Tails was talking to himself, thinking of another invention he could make. He was gonna break soon. "What can I-" ring ring ring. "WAAAH! Phew. (answers phone) Hello? Hey Sonic! I haven't heard from you for a couple months! This Sunday? Okay! I'll be there! Okay! Bye! (hangs up) Sonic invited me to his house this Sunday. I wonder what he wants..."

Meanwhile...

Ring ring ring... ring ring ring... ring ring ring "(moan) I got it. Hello?" Sonic's voice could be faintly heard from the other end.

"Hey Knuckles!"

"Hey Sonic..."

"Did I wake ya?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"Listen. Amy and I are havin' a get together this Sunday Afternoon... Around 3:20. We were hopin' you would come."

"Alright."

"Make sure you tell Rouge."

"Alright. I will."

"Later Knuckles!"

"See ya...(hangs up) HEY ROUGE!"

"What!" She yelled from downstairs.

"SONIC AND AMY ARE HAVIN' A GET TOGETHER THIS SUNDAY!"

"What time?"

"AROUND 3:00!"

"...Ok."

Meanwhile meanwhile...

Shadow was just running around town, thinking about what he was gonna do on the weekend.

"(sigh) What am I gonna do this weekend... I'm bored." (ring ring) "Hmm?" (ring ring) Shadow looked at his pocket, (note that it's a pocket of fur, he still doesn't wear any clothes) wondering who could be calling his cell phone. "Hello? Sonic! How'd you get my number! I did? Oh, yeah. Sooooo... what's up? A get together? ... Sounds corny, buuuut I guess I could come. Yeah. See ya then. (click) (sigh) Sonic wants me at a get together... I wonder what he wants from me..."

Sonic also called Vanilla's number, inviting her to the get together. "Well! I think that's everyone!"

"Just one question Sonic..."

"What's that?"

"Samantha's only 4. She's gonna wanna know what pregnant means."

"(sigh) You're right... Well We'll let Rouge and Knuckles handle that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

That Sunday...

3:00 rolled around, and Amy was baking some cookies, brownies, and other treats for the guests. Rouge and Knuckles were the first to arrive. "Wow, Knuckles! I'm surprised you're this early!"

"Wasn't it at 3:00?" questioned Rouge.

"No, I said 3:20."

"Knuckles! You said it was at 3!"

"Hey! I was tired when he called! Don't blame me!"

"It was noon, honey!"

"Well I, uhh... I... Dang it! I hate it when you win these fights..." Rouge just giggled.

After a few minutes of talking with Sonic and Amy, Rouge and Knuckles finally took their seat on the couch. "Hey Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Where's the potty? I hafta take a dump."

"(gasp) Where'd you learn to talk like that!" Sammy pointed to her father, who stared at Sammy wide-eyed, then to Rouge. "What!"

"Knuckles! I don't want you talking like that around Sammy! She's too young to hear that!"

"I'm sorry! That's just the way I talk!"

"Well, do ya think you can talk differently around Sammy!"

While Rouge and Knuckles were fighting again, Sonic showed Sammy to the restroom. Sonic came back and plopped onto a chair. "Hey guys. Hey! HEY!" The two stopped talking. "(sigh) Listen. I'm just gonna spill the beans now. (sigh) Amy's pregnant. We'll be expecting the baby June of next year.

"Geez, Sonic. You took half the time I did to get up the confidence before- (whack) OW!" Rouge hit Knuckles upside the head. "What was that for!"

"(whisper) Sammy's right in the other room! We don't need her hearing this crap!"

Sonic cleared his throat. "Actually, it was Amy who got the confidence to come up to me with that." Both were blushing slightly.

"Why are you telling us now? Why don't you wait 'till the announcement like everyone else?"

"Sammy's too young to find out what all this sex stuff is about, and I don't want her to come up to you guys after the announcement, asking, 'what does pregnant mean'."

"... What do you want us to do about it?"

"I'm not sure... You can try and find someone to baby-sit, although I don't know anyone who can..."

"Well, we'll see what we can do."

"Alright. Hey! Don't tell anyone yet okay?"

"You can count on me!"

Knuckles went and got Sammy, and him and Rouge left on their misadventure, searching for someone to baby-sit her. After a few minutes since they left, Cream and Vanilla came to the door. "Hey Vanill- OOF!" Cream pounced Sonic and fell to the ground, squeezing the air out of him. "Okay Cream, you can let go now... please?" After a few minutes, Cream let go of Sonic, finally letting him get some air. "(cough cough cough cough) (inhale) (sigh) Finally! Air!"

"Hey Sonic! If you think Cream was happy to see ya, wait 'till Tails gets here!"

"Uh-oh! You're right Amy! He's gonna try and kill me!"

"SONIC!"

"Aww crap..."

Sonic went through the same with Tails as Cream, but only double the time. Shadow got here precisely the time everyone shoulda came. He just barged in, grabbed a brownie, and started eating it, kicking his feet up onto the table. "Hey Shadow, have ya ever heard of 'manners'?" Sonic complained.

Shadow raised his eyebrows, gave a big smile, and, in a happy tone, said, "Hi Sonic!" Then he dropped the face and continued eating the brownie.

"Oh yeah, that was very thoughtful." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

At which point Rouge and Knuckles came in. "Hey. We... Dang. Everyone's here already."

"Last one here's a rotten Eggman." Replied Shadow.

"Actually Shadow, that would be you. Knuckles and Rouge came here before you did. By the way, where did you send Sammy? And why's Knuckles all wet?"

Knuckles face was as red as his fur. "Well, to make a long story short, We went to Vanilla's house, then to a day care center, but since it was full, we had to go somewhere else." Knuckles was as red as ever. "Since there was no-one else, we had to get Big to do it."

Sonic had a smile growing. "You're kidding me... right?"

"Nope." Knuckles wasn't as red anymore. "He's got his little frog friend, what's so bad about taking care of a 4 year old?"

"Alright. But I've still got one question... Why are you wet!"

"There's a big pool around Big's house, and I didn't want Sammy to get wet, so I carried her over my head."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot."

Everyone was there, starting up conversations with one another, mostly about what they did lately. "Ya think we should tell them now?" Sonic whispered.

"Well, it's now or never." Amy whispered back. They got up off the chair they were in, and to the middle of the room. "Ok, people, PEOPLE!" the gang quieted down to Sonic's request. "Amy and I have an announcement to make."

Shadow leaned over to Tails and whispered, "I betcha 100 bucks Amy's pregnant."

"Yeah, probably." Tails whispered back.

"Sonic and I should be expecting a baby June of next year."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!" yelled Tails. (Note chapter 2)

"Tails, that was then, this is now. This was after you pestered us."

"Oh. Okay." Everyone was happy upon hearing about their child. The gang stayed there for a while, catching up with time and talking to their friends, seeing how much time they missed. After they all left, Sonic and Amy were thinking about how they should prepare for the baby.

Sorry for the short ending, but I didn't have an idea... Next chapter, 'Never Look Back', contains the tragedy. Smell ya later!


	4. Never Look Back

I changed the name of this story to 'Never Look Back'. It would certainly attract more readers, giving me more reviews! Also, since it's got more romance than Tragedy, I'm gonna make it romance/tragedy. By the way, I guess Knuckles and Rouge's kid looks like this: Mini Rouge clothing, little bat wings, the rest looks like a female Knuckles, aged back to 5. (It's been almost one year since Sonic and Amy were married. Everyone's now a year older.) Anyway, on with the Author's note! This is my second shot at a tragedy fic... My first one sucked like a vacuum cleaner. Well, this is it... the chapter... THE chapter... This is the chapter that made this fanfic tragic... Let's shed the tears! Chapter 4: Never Look Back!

**Never Look Back  
Chapter IV  
Never Look Back**

The rest of the 9 months went by quick. You could tell now more than ever that Amy was pregnant! It was June. Tomorrow would be their Anniversary. The day their baby was due. For some odd reason, the baby didn't come sooner than the doctors expected. (Which most of the cases end up being, a couple weeks early) It was around 9:30 PM...

"(yawn) Ya know what's weird Amy?"

"What's that?"

"I haven't seen Egghead since we were married."

"Hmm... Come to think of it, I haven't either..."

"I wonder what he's up to..."

"I don't know..."

"...Well, I'm gonna go for a run."

"Isn't it a little late?

"Yeah... But I just have the urge to go somewhere. I'll see ya when I'm back."

"Bye! (sigh) That man, always going on his adventures..." Amy was getting ready for bed. She walked in the hallway, when the living room wall exploded, in the smoke, revealing none other than... "Eggman!"

"Well, hello Amy! I was expecting to see Sonic! Gee, you've certainly put on the pounds, haven't you?"

"I'm pregnant, you moron!"

"Ooh! This makes it better!" Eggman reached out to grab Amy, but she didn't go down without a fight. He destroyed the table, sending splinters everywhere, and knocked over the t.v. He had finally caught her, walking off with her in the Egg Walker. (Tails' final boss on Sonic Adventure)

"Hey! I'm ba-"

Sonic came through the door, finding the living room a disaster! The wall was blown out, pieces strung all over the room. The couch that was against the wall was overturned. The table was crushed, sending splinters everywhere. The t.v. had exploded upon impact of the ground, wires strung across the living room. The entertainment center containing the t.v., was toppled over, covering up most of the dust left by the walls. "Eggman!" He ran out the door in search of Amy and Eggman.

Meanwhile... Eggman had carried Amy all the way to the casino area of Station Square. (Same boss, same area) He had put her down on the ground. "Now all we need to do is wait for your little blue-"

"EGGMAN! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Sonic!"

"So, Sonic, I see you and Amy got it on one night!"

"She's my wife, you moron!"

"Ahh, That changes the whole subject!"

"Come here, you!" Eggman made improvements to his machine. He kicked a leg back and swung it forward, hitting Sonic high into the side of a building, falling to the ground, knocking him out.

"SONIC!"

"EGGMAN!" Tails came down the stairs leading to the train station. "Wha? This thing again? I defeated this thing years ago!"

"Yeah, but I upgraded it! Check it!" Eggman did the same with Tails, knocking him through the hotel and into the pool area, hitting a tree and knocking him out. "That was easy. Now for you." Eggman took out a laser pistol, aiming it directly at Amy's head. Sonic woke up, and looked to Eggman, who was aiming a pistol at Amy. (bang) "Amy! NOOOO!" Sonic ran to her, shoving her out of the way, the laser ripping through his stomach.

"SONIC! EGGMAN!"

"Amy!"

Tails woke up. "Sonic? Eggman! Amy!"

Meanwhile...

"Knuckles?"

"Shadow?"

"What's going on?"

"They're probably shooting off fire works."

"Yeah, and Amy's ass the cannon."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen..." Amy's voice could be heard, screaming.

"Heheh. You're probably right!"

Meanwhile... Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and beat the living crap out of Eggman. She was literally going to knock his head off his shoulders, if he hadn't escaped. "Sonic!" She dropped her hammer and ran to Sonic's side.

"A-Amy... I l-love you..."

"I love you too Sonic." Amy was trying to hold back the tears. One hand supported his head, while the other covered the wound, staining her glove. Sonic pulled her head down with his left hand, and gave her a passionate kiss, which lasted for minutes, as his other was around the side of her hip.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed as he flew over the crowd. As Tails called his name, Sonic broke the kiss and turned away from Amy, coughing and sputtering up blood, pouring down the side of his muzzle.

"T-Tails..."

"Sonic..." Tails fell to his knees.

"T-Tails... I'll miss ya... (cough cough) buddy. Keep m-m-makin'... those machines of yours, and take care of... Amy for me... will ya?" Sonic turned towards Amy. "Amy... Don't be sad Amy... remember this... 'I'll never look back... I've got no regrets... 'cause time doesn't wait for me... I choose to go my own way...' I love you Amy... Never forget that." This time, Amy pulled Sonic up for a kiss. They kept it for as long as he could, but he grew weaker by the second. He couldn't hold up any longer. He had to break the kiss. "A-Amy..." he choked, as his hands slowly drifted to the ground, his head falling limp in Amy's hand, his emerald green eyes staring blankly into the starry night sky, as Amy's looked over her husband.

"Sonic..."

"..." Amy closed his half-open eyes the rest of the way, and pulled him close to her, putting his head on her shoulder, rocking back and forth.

"Eggman! We'd better go check it out Shadow!"

"Right!" They went through the hotel and to the Casino, being stopped by a large crowd. "I can't see!" Shadow complained. Knuckles glided to a nearby building, and climbed until he saw...

"Oh no..." He jumped down off the building and looked pale towards Shadow.

"What? What happened? Did somebody die?" He joked. Knuckles grabbed him by the neck and tossed him over the crowd. "WAAHH! Oof! OW! WHA- Sonic?" Knuckles glided over the crowd, landing on top of Shadow, shoving his face into the pavement. "Ow..."

"(sniff) Sonic..." Amy was quietly sobbing.

Shadow managed to get out from under Knuckles' foot, eying the crowd. "What are you all looking at! Give us some privacy! Leave, NOW!" Everybody did so, at Shadow's command.

"!" Amy's stomach was hurting, she could feel the baby kicking. "AAAAAHHH!"

"Her baby's coming. I'll take her to the hospital."

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"You take care of Sonic and Tails."

"Alright." Shadow ran to a nearby pay phone and called the ambulance, taking Sonic's body away.

"C'mon Tails, were going to the hospital." Shadow dragged Tails along the ground, Tails looking at the pool of blood in front of the Casino.

"Sonic..."

At the hospital...

"You shouldn't have waited so long to take her to the hospital." The doctor stated.

"It was a pain trying to get her here. One of my best friends was her husband and..." his voice trailed off...

"...I heard... I heard all about it..."

"C'mon! We gotta go faster, or else we'll miss the baby!" Shadow yelled, still dragging, Tails as he ran into the hospital.

"Hello sir. What can we do for you?"

"Amy Hedgehog, please."

"Down this hall, last door before the first aisle." The lady pointed to her right (Shadow's left).

"Thanks."

"Mm-hmm." Shadow ran to the room, finding Amy holding the baby.

"... I guess we're too late."

"Not one minute after we got here did she have the baby." Knuckles stated.

"Dang... That's fast..." Shadow took his seat next to Knuckles, tossing Tails into the seat to his right.

"...He looks just like him..." Amy whispered.

"Sonic..." Tails droned.

"...?" Knuckles looked at Tails.

"He's been like that since the casino." Knuckles nodded.

Two days after Sonic's passing... At the funeral...

Amy had the baby in her arm, sleeping, as she walked up to the coffin, putting her hand on Sonic's. He looked like a lifeless doll with all that make-up on, covering up the wounds. (That's what my cousin looked like at her funeral in her coffin. Like a lifeless doll... She died in a car wreck.) She walked back over to Tails, who was silently sobbing. "I still can't believe he's gone..." He choked. Knuckles and Shadow were standing silently in front of the coffin. "I never really cared for the faker, but I never wanted him to die..."

"...He was a good friend."

They stood there until the funeral procession started, then taking their seats.

...Sad huh? The next chapter... Text ya later! And now, it's time to push 'the button.'


	5. Comforting the brokenhearted

ARWINGMAN BACK ONLINE! Our internet is back on! I have also, decided on a name. Find out next chapter.

**Never Look Back  
Chapter V  
Comforting the broken-hearted**

It's been a few weeks since Sonic's death. Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow are sitting in the burger shop... (Those of you who have played Sonic Adventure/DX should know)

Shadow: "..."

Tails: "...(sigh)..."

Knuckles: "...hm..."

Shadow: "..."

Tails: "It's really quiet around here."

Knuckles: "Yeah."

Tails: "Ever since Sonic died..."

Knuckles: "I never noticed what a loud mouth he had."

Shadow: "..."

Tails: "Shadow?"

Shadow: "..."

Tails: "Shadow."

Figure it out: "..."

Guess: "Shadow, you haven't said anything since the last chapter."

Guess: "..."

Go figure: "Shadow."

Why not: "..."

Tails: "SHADOW!" (has a loud mouth)

Shadow: "What!"

Knuckles: "He speaks."

Tails: "You haven't spoken since the last chapter!"

"What if I didn't feel like it!"

"(pokes Shadow) Nope you don't feel like it."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I think one of us should go comfort Amy."

"Yeah, but who's gonna go?"

"Tails?"

"Not me!"kdiekQuitit!kplease?killmeKillTrevor!killknucklesinstead.Why? (A/N: Sorry! My friend interfered.)

"Well, I ain't goin... (both look to Shadow.)"

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who knows how she feels. Only you know what she's goin' through."

"(sigh) (get's up) (leaves)"

"..."

Amy's apartment...

"(sniffle) (knock knock) Come in." Amy choked, rocking the baby carrier, the baby fast asleep."

"(open) May I come in?"

"Sure."

"(sits next to Amy)..."

"(voice cracks a bit) I miss him so much."

"I know how you fell Amy. I've been through this too. These things just take time."

"..." Amy starts to cry.

"(holds out arms and gestures.) Come here." Amy throws herself into Shadows arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay. Just let it all out." After a few minutes of sobbing, Amy finally quiets down. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. (sniff) (hug) thanks for being here for me Shadow."

"Anytime. Hey!" Shadow releases Amy and holds her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "If ever you need anything, just tell me ok? I'll be there for you."

"Thanks shadow. Hey! I've been wanting to go to Twinkle Park lately. I was wondering if you could take me."

"What about the baby?"

"I can see if Knuckles and Rouge can babysit him."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Shadow joked.

"You're so funny!"

"... Well I'll see ya later... I guess..."

"Thanks for dropping by Shadow."

"I didn't want to at first, but... (leaves)"

"(sigh)"

End chapter

O.o Shadamy. Anyway, please review!


	6. Communication

Whee! A new chapter! I'm bored…

**Never Look Back  
Chapter VI  
****Communication**

"Hey Shadow, when I told ya to go comfort Amy, I didn't tell ya ask her on a date!"

"It wasn't me! She's the one who asked!"

"(Speaks like a superbly jacked up hobo) Yeah and I'm a big fat monkey."

"Hey ya big monkey! Want a banana!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I wasn't."

"Moron."

"Dickhead."

"Son of a-"

"GUYS! QUIT FIGHTING!" Tails yelled.

"Whoa. I've never seen you get so bossy, Tails." Said Knuckles.

"Yeah, well you can just shove it up your ass." Tails leaves.

"O.O He's got a colorful vocabulary for a 16 year old."

"Most kids that age do."

"What about 76 year olds?"

"Shut up. Besides, I'm technically 26. I spent 50 years in suspended animation."

"Which makes you 76!"

"That time doesn't count!"

"But you were 'created' 76 years ago! ... Hey, if you weren't naturally created, how are you gonna have kids?"

"I may not have been 'born', but I was still created so I'd be able to pass on my DNA."

"Have sex you dumbass."

"Oh."

"And besides, don't ya think it's a little too far ahead to be thinkin' about that? I wanna spend a little more time with Amy before I do that."

"I wasn't intending on you and Amy getting in bed, now did I? I didn't say, 'If you and Amy-'"

"Alright alright, I get the picture! Speak no further! I don't wanna think about that! Al least not yet..."

"Rrriiight."

Meanwhile... In a city with streets paved with gold and the size of the U.S. ... (Warning! This next part has a lot of mentioning about God and Heaven. If you do not believe in God, Skip ahead until noted.)

"Wow! I really feel alive in this place! Even though I'm dead. Daaaaaa- uhhh-arn that Eggman!" _'Gotta remember not to say bad words.'_ "I wonder how Amy's holding up. She's probably falling apart without me... I wonder how our kid's doing... Hmm... I've got an idea! I doubt 'He' would let me, but, why not? Let's give it a shot." Sonic walks over to a map and looks at his location. "Dang! This place is HUGE! Luckily, I can run Super fast! Unluckily, It's on the other side of this city. Might as well give it my all. What am I waitin' for? A hand written invitation to Hell? Let's go!" Sonic runs to the other side of the city, Which barely took him ten minutes. "WOW! I'm not even tired! I can get used to this place!"

"Excuse me sir." Asks the angel guarding the Pearly Gates. "How may I help you?"

"Uhh, I want to see God please."

"One moment please..." The angel walked over to the gate and opened it up. "Alright. Get on the train, and you'll be on a one way trip to Seventh Heaven." explained the Angel.

"Thanks." Sonic went through the gates and boarded the train. "Hmm. Not very many people on here. Just me and him." Over on the other side of the train sat what looked like a hobo. "I wonder what HIS intentions of meeting God are. Oh well." Sonic took a seat and waited for what he thought would be a long ride, but barely took a second. "The train is now stopping at Seventh Heaven. All passengers who wish to get off here, depart from the train."

"Uhh, okay." Sonic just got off the train. "Alrighty then. Now where's- Ahh! There it is!" Sonic walked over to a double door, made of pure gold, with two angels guarding it on either side. "Ooh. Uhh. Excuse me but-" The angels let him in. "Boy that was easy. Thanks!" Sonic walked up to a huge chair, with God himself on it. "Ooh. This place is huge."

"Yes?"

"Huh? Oh. Uhh I was wondering if I could-"

"Speak no further. I know what you wish."

"Really?"

"Yes. You may, go down and speak to her, but only for a short amount of time."

"Cool. Thank-Whoa!" The clouds below him opened up, Sonic falling through and down to the alive world. "Ouchies. That would've hurt, but it didn't! Cool!"

(You may read now.)

"Hmm... Let's see... Aah here it is!" Sonic reached for the doorknob to the apartments, but his hand just went through it. "What in the... (grab) How the... (grab) Hmm... Oh I see!" Sonic just walked through the door. "Ooh, there it goes!" Sonic continued on to his apartment. "Here it is! (grab) Crap!" Sonic just walked through. Sonic looked around, and saw Amy sitting at the Dining Room table "What's..." Sonic walked over to her, seeing a single tear stream down her face. "Boy, she must be really broken up. Is there any way she can see me and hear me?"

"As you wish."

"Cool." Sonic got what he wished. Amy could see him perfectly.

"(gasp)" Amy quickly got up out of the chair.

"Hey! Whoa! Take it easy! It's me, Amy."

"Come here." _'Is there any way I can make physical contact with her?'  
_  
"...As you wish. (does so)"

Sonic held out his hand. Amy got up and touched his cheek. "Oh Sonic, it IS you!" Amy Gave a big hug, not letting go for a while. After X amount of time,She finally let go. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, see how you were doing. See how our kid was doing."

"He's fine." Amy walked into the other room, sitting on the couch next to the baby.

"He's cute. Ya got a name for him?"

"Yeah. I decided to name him, Swift."

"Swift I like that." They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, but Amy turned away, crying.

"What's the matter?"

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Amy, but I don't want you moping around like this. I'm gone now. It's no use crying over something that happened in the past. Let it go Amy. Forget about me and move on with your life."

"Sonic, I... I'm... kind of seeing Shadow right now."

"I'm fine with that. I have no part in your life anymore. You make your own decisions."

"Thanks Sonic. For not getting mad at me." Sonic looked up towards the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure of it, Amy. I'm sure of it. Good-bye, Amy." Sonic was slowly lifted back up into the skies.

"Good-bye Sonic..." Amy had a big smile on her face. She was happy knowing that Sonic was alright, and that she could move on without him. She would cry no more.

END CHAPTER

By the way, Their kid looks exactly like Sonic turned into a baby. Well, I'll see you next chapter. I apologize to all the non-believers out there. Text ya later!


	7. Family Trouble

Hello! I'd like to thank everyone who gave me some positive reinforcements! Arwingman is back online! Okay! New chapter!

**Never Look Back  
Chapter VII  
Family Trouble**

Tails and Knuckles were in the usual burger shop, doing the usual, every-other-daily routine. It has been a couple years since a great tragedy has befallen our favorite, cobalt hedgehog. Everyone has been recuperating nicely since then. Now, what of our other heroes? Let's go into the conversation!

"So it must be a hell of a long way to Station Square from Angel Island, huh?" Tails remarked.

"Meh. It's not that far, but it still takes a while. Hey Tails…" Knuckles questioned.

"Yes?"

"Since when did you start talking like that?" Knuckles interrogated.

"I have no idea. It's been too long. Hey! Have you heard about Shadow and Amy?"

"Yes! I can't believe Shadow would actually get into that stuff. I can't believe I dad… I mean uh, id. Err, di- di- did! Yes, that's the word I'm lookin' for! Did!"

"Havin' problems, there Knuckles?"

"My head is not on right." Knuckles took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, speakin' of dad, how's Sammy doing?"

"She's just fine. (sip) Ahh… Rouge is watchin' her right now." At which point, Rouge came down from the sky and stormed into the shop, heading for Knuckles.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Where's Sam? Why are you lookin' at me like that? What's wrong?" Knuckles had a bit of a scared look on his face.

"Oooh, family trouble. Gotta go." Tails quickly darted out of the shop.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!" Rouge stormed towards Knuckles, scaring away customers while overturning tables in her way. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" Knuckles quickly got out of his seat and backed towards the wall. "YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WATCHING YOUR MOUTH AROUND OUR LITTLE GIRL!"

"W-What the hell are you talking about!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! SHE LOOKS UP TO HER FATHER AND HERE YOU GO, BLOWIN' OUT A SERIES OF SWEARS! CHILDREN PICK UP ON WORDS THAT PEOPLE SPEAK, AND NOW I HEAR HER SWEARING AROUND EVERY CORNER! IF SHE DIDN'T CARE FOR YOU SO MUCH, I'D MURDER YOU RIGHT NOW!" By now, pretty much all the customers left the building. "YOU BEHAVE AROUND OUR CHILD MISTER!" Knuckles was scared stiff… Literally.

"I-I-"

"DON'T YOU INTERRUPT ME IN MID-LECTURE, YOUNG MAN!" Rouge grabbed Knuckles by the throat, suspending him in mid-air.

"Y-Yes. I-I understand!" Gagged Knuckles.

"GOOD! NOW YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! NEXT TIME I CATCH YOU DOING THAT, SAMMY'S NOT GONNA HAVE A FATHER, YOU UNDERSTAND!" Rouge released Knuckles from her grip. Knuckles coughed and gagged as he tried to get his breath back.

"I-I-I (gasp) understand! I-I (cough cough, gasp) won't do it (cough, gasp, cough) again!"

"Good! Next time I won't be so nice about it!" Rouge quietly walked out of the shop, flying away into the sky. Knuckles slowly got up off the ground.

(A/N: Yummy! Cheesecake!)

"Ugh. _If she was being nice about it back there, then I don't wanna see what happens when she gets REALLY angry!_"

"E-Excuse me sir. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Can I get you anything?"

"N-No. I-I… I'm done… for today…" Knuckles headed for the door.

"Uh, b-be careful out there sir!"

"I'll be fine!"

Later...

Back at Tails' place, Tails was pacing back and forth, wondering what was going on. "Damn. Poor Knuckles. I bet he got a real good talkin' to. I wonder how he's doing." The doorbell rang, and Tails quickly ran to the door and answered it. "Knuckles! You're alive! What the hell happened to you?"

"Don't talk like that… please… don't…" Knuckles walked past Tails, into the house.

"W-What's wrong? You look horrible!" Knuckles sat down on the couch.

"Rouge just got done givin' me a lip and strangling me half to death."

"What happened over there? Can I help you at all?"

"No I'm fine, I just… gotta lay down for a while." Knuckles spread himself out on the couch, trying to relax after the past event. Tails brought out a glass of water and put it on the table.

"Here's some water." Tails sat down on one of his recliners, while Knuckles carelessly swung his arm around the table, trying to get the glass of water. Knuckles finally got it and took a sip. "(sigh) Man. This day took a major 180 degree turn."

"What happened?"

"Rouge had a talk with me about Sam."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say I didn't do what I was supposed to."

"Hey. About Shadow and Amy…"

"Yeah. I can't believe Shadow would get into that stuff, but he has changed a lot. So when do you think he's gonna propose?"

"I have no idea, but they seem happy together." Knuckles stayed and talked a bit at Tails house before leaving for Angel Island.

Shadow and Amy are at Amy's house, trying to make hot pockets, while Amy was taking care of some things in her room.

"Hey Amy! How do I do this thing!"

"Just put it in the microwave!"

"What's a microwave?"

"The thing in front you!"

"What thing? This thing?"

"The thing with all the buttons and numbers!"

"Wait! I think I found it!" Shadow put the hot pocket in the blender. "Uh… Lessee… Uh… Power button… Where is it… Ah! Here it is!" Shadow pushed the red button, turning on the blender, sending ice-cold hot pocket filling everywhere. "OH DEAR GOD! AAAAAAHHHH!" Amy came running into the kitchen. "HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!"

"THAT'S NOT THE MICROWAVE! THAT'S THE BLENDER!" Amy yelled over the loud ruckus that the blender was making. "AAARRGH!" Amy tried to stop the blender, but it was useless, so she unplugged it. "From now on, I'LL handle all the food! You make sure Swift is alright!"

"O-Okay!" Shadow quickly went upstairs. Swift was there in his room, playing with his toys. "He still hasn't said his first words yet." Shadow sat down on the floor next to Swift. Swift handed him one of his building blocks. "? Hmm…" Shadow fiddled with the block for a little bit, until Swift was reaching for the block. "Here you go." Shadow dropped the block. "Dammit!"

"Dammit!" Shadow's eyes grew wide.

"_I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not!"_

"Dammit!"

"Uh, Amy?"

"What is it?"

"Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"…Hold on!" Amy calmly walked up the steps and into Swift's room. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… Swift said his first words…"

"He did! What was it!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Dammit!"

"…Well there you go."

"Shadow!"

"Oh shit…"

"Shit!"

"Shut up little kid!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Uh-oh. This does not look good for Shadow the Hedgehog…" Amy grabbed Shadow by the ear and dragged him out of the room. "Ow ow ow! That hurts!"

"You're comin' with me young man!" Amy dragged him down the stairs.

"Owie! Owie! Owie! What do mean young! I'm 78! This is no way to treat a man my age!"

"Well you're as energetic and foul-mouthed as if you were 28! You're comin' with me!"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Oops. Well this sucks…"

Amy called Rouge…

Later...

Back at Knuckles' pad…

Knuckles walked into the door, forgetting that it was there.

"Damn. Did it again. (opens door)" The house was empty. Rouge still hadn't been back yet. "Hmm… Rouge? I'm home!" Knuckles remembered to close the door when he came in. "Rouge? Are you here?" The phone rang and Knuckles answered it. "Hello? Hello? Frickin' phone isn't workin'. Oh." Knuckles turned it around, topside up. "Hello?

"Hello, Knuckles."

"Uh, hi."

"I was wondering if you could watch swift for a while."

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Knuckles! Help!"

"Shadow? What's going on?"

"Shadow said some bad words and Swift repeated them."

"I know exactly how you feel Shadow. Same thing happened to me."

"Help!"

"Okay! I'll be over in a little bit!"

"Let me go!" Amy hung up the phone.

"Oh boy. Now I've got two kids on my hands. Oh boy. Rouge will be here any minute." After a few minutes the doorbell rang, and when Knuckles answered it, Amy stood there, holding Swift in her arms, and Shadow's ankles under her pits.

"Let me go! Argh!"

"Here you go Knuckles. Thanks again for baby-sitting him for me. Now I've got another kid to attend to." Amy reinforced her grip on Shadow. She turned around, and Shadow rested his head on his hand as Amy walked off. Knuckles just now got the joke.

"Oh! I see!" Knuckles closed the door and sat on the couch, putting Swift next to him. Soon after, Rouge came home with the groceries to see Knuckles flipping through the channels on the T.V. and Swift playing with his blocks. "I'm baby-sitting for Swift."

"You better not say anything around him!"

"I won't! And I didn't!"

"Good!" Rouge walked into the kitchen, and when she passed Swift, he knocked down his blocks. "Dammit!"

"!" Rouge looked down at Swift.

"Uh-oh…"

"Shit!"

"Knuckles!" Rouge looked up at him.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"! No, please don't!" Rouge picked up Swift and took him to Sam's room. She came back out and stormed towards Knuckles. "It wasn't me! I swear! Please don't!"

"That's the last time you'll ever swear in this household again!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

END CHAPTER

Poor Knuckles… He just can't catch a break. Well, that's all for this chapter! Please review.


	8. Old Times

And now, after a suspenseful…(counts months) I have no idea how long, I put up a new chapter. One day, my teacher was talking to us, and she was talking about two-faced friends. They act like a friend to you, and when you look away, they turn their back on you and talk about you in a bad way. I never thought it would happen to me, but after school was out, I found out I did have a two-faced friend. Anyway, I continue story. Let's go! To update on their ages, I'm gonna post it. The story's getting close to over, about 3, maybe 4 chapters left. Not including this one though…

Tails – 18

Knuckles – 25

Rouge – 28

Amy – 23

Shadow – 28 (Technically 78)

Samantha – 8

Swift - 2

**Never Look Back**

Chapter VIII 

**Old Times**

After a couple months, Swift learned almost everything he could know. Amy ran around the house, trying to catch him. "Swift! Get back here!"

"No way!" He ran around the house at super sonic speed. He ran down the stairs, and a few seconds later, Amy came running down.

"Get back here you little runt! Shadow! Help me!" Shadow sighed and got off the couch and chased down Swift as he ran around the house.

"Gotcha!"

"Aww. I hate going to bed…"

Shadow sent him off to bed. _'Speak for yourself, kid. I've been asleep for 50 years.' _It's been a couple months and Shadow and Amy had gotten married (Who didn't see that coming). Since Shadow had no place to call home, he moved in with Amy.

Later…

Tails and Knuckles had kept in good touch. The next day, they wondered aimlessly around Angel Island, just talking. They came to the Forest of Angel Island. (Ya know, the first stage in Sonic 3 & Knuckles) "I remember this place." Tails remarked. "This is where our biggest adventure ever started."

"Yea. This is where Eggman tried to steal the Master Emerald to power the Death Egg." Tails never thought of it, but then it finally dawned on him.

"Hey, Knuckles. Whatever happened to the Master Emerald anyway?"

"I've got it locked up, safe and tight."

"Where is it?"

"Follow me." Knuckles led him through the forest and lots of other places before stopping him. "Now, what I'm about to show is a secret. None but me knows this, and I'm trusting you to keep my word." Tails nodded. "Okay." Knuckles started messing with the numbers on the keypad. "Oh shit, what was that password."

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Tails and Knuckles hid behind an object as a ray beam protruded above the door. A hail of laser fire blasted around the room as the beam shooter surveyed the surrounding area.

"Damn it Knuckles! You must've really forgot your password!"

"No. It's not me… I didn't finish typing it in."

"So… What're you saying?" Tails already knew, but he asked anyway.

"Someone else broke in." Knuckles came out and ran up to the keypad, as did Tails.

"Let me try." Tails nudged Knuckles out of the way. He typed in some numbers as the door opened.

"How'd you do that!" Knuckles was confused. Tails told him how he done it. "Oh. Now I see." Knuckles remembered the matter at hand. "Quick! The intruder!"

"Right!" They ran through the hall and out on the catwalk above the big abyss. "Look!" Something was flying out above the abyss. It was a round object. Beneath it was a flashing triangle. "Oh shit. Eggman."

"THAT'S Eggman!" The round object was the Eggmobile (not Eggman) and the flashing triangle was nothing other than the Master Emerald. "Get back here asshole!" Knuckles ran to a nearby switch and closed down the giant opening in the Hidden Palace. Eggman flew off to the right. Knuckles chased after him on the catwalk. Eggman got closer, then disappeared behind the wall. Knuckles got to the Master Emerald Shrine to find everything in place. "What the hell…" Tails came running up.

"Where is… How did…" Knuckles shrugged it off and turned off the security.

"This is the dwelling shrine of the Master Emerald, and these are the Super Emeralds.

"Wow. I thought this was just a legend."

"You don't know how strong these are." After a while, Tails and Knuckles exited Hidden Palace and sealed it shut, turning on all defense mechanisms. "Well, I should be getting back home."

"Me too. See ya!"

Later…

It was getting late before Knuckles came home. He slowly came through the front door and sneakily closed it before he turned around to be right in front of Rouge's bosom. He looked at it wide eyed before looking up to Rouge's face. "Uh, hi!"

"And what took you so long?"

"I was just showing a friend around and I lost track of time, that's all." Knuckles was trying to play it smoothly.

"We're taking care of Swift for the night. Amy and Shadow said they had some important business to take care of."

"What's that?"

"Don't know. They wouldn't say."

"Hmm…"

"I want to do something tonight."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to watch a movie?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"That new movie that came out."

"I'll have to rent it, though. I don't have enough money to buy any movies." Knuckles went out to get some movies. On the way back, he decided to drop by Shadow and Amy's place. He was about to knock on the door when he heard 'something'. "What in the…" He pressed onto the door and listened closely. He could hear it more clearly this time. "Holy crap! They're really goin' at it!" Knuckles ran off back to Angel Island, and told Rouge about what happened. Rouge just had a raised eyebrow, with her hands on her hips.

"This is NOT a laughing matter, Knuckles. That's invasion of privacy."

"I know, but…" After a while, they watched a couple movies and went to bed, but when Knuckles fell asleep, When Rouge got up, Knuckles was snoring real loud.

"Man! How did I sleep with that! And all this time I thought it was the alarm clock…" She got off the bed and went to the living room. She installed a hidden camera in the corner of the room. "Boy this'll be good!"

"Mrs. Rouge?" Swift came from the stairs. "I can't sleep. Mr. Knuckles is snoring too loud."

"Alright. Hold on. I'll fix it for you." Rouge went upstairs to their bedroom.

"OUCH! What was THAT for!"

"Quit snoring so loud!"

"Frickin'… Stupid… Son of a…" Knuckles groaned. Rouge came back down the stairs.

"It's okay now."

"Thank you Mrs. Rouge."

"You're most certainly welcome!" Yelled Knuckles. Rouge went back to bed, as did Swift.

Later…

The next day Shadow and Amy came over for Swift. Rouge came down with the kids. "I'm gonna take 'em to the park for a little bit. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Said Amy. "Just as long as he has fun."

"Alright. You guys just stay here and chat, 'kay?" She closed the door and left. The three talked for a little bit, as it got harder and harder for Knuckles to stifle a laugh. Amy was a bit confused.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst out laughing. Amy just looked at him like he grew a second head. After Knuckles caught his breath, he finally told Shadow and Amy what happened last night. After he was done, he was looking at a maniacal Shadow and a seriously pissed off Amy.

"Uhh… What's… going… on…?"

"You asswipe!" Shadow yelled.

"How dare you invade our privacy!" Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Ooooooh… Shit… This… does NOT look good… for Knuckles the Echidna…"

END CHAPTER

Poor Knuckles… He gets all the bad luck huh? Well, you'd better hope and pray for a new chapter, 'cuz this one's over! Arwingman is out!


	9. Mysterious Happenings

HOLY SHIT! OVER 600 HITS! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! Is my story really THAT good! Or is someone reading it over and over again? Hmm… Wow… Anyway, a new chapter is posted, along with listening to my favorite song, What's Left Of The Flag by Flogging Molly.

Really good song! Loud though… but the lyrics (kinda) relate to what happened to Sonic. At least some of it does. Anyway, a new chapter is here. Next chapter is the ultimate plot twist. Chapter X. Ooh. Sounds mysterious. The X Chapter! Next!

Tails – 31

Knuckles – 38

Amy – 36

Shadow – 41 (technically 91) Damn!

Rouge – 41

Samantha – 21

Swift – 15

Never Look Back 

**Chapter IX**

**Mysterious Happenings**

Thirteen years have past with no sighting of Eggman. A lot of the gang were now getting middle-aged. Sam was now grown up and moved out. Swift is a sophomore now. He's a handsome, popular kid and sort of a frat boy, but he stays out of trouble. His half-sister, Julia is 13. She's a lot like her father, looks and personality. She's got an onyx colored body with white streaks on her quills. Her quills are somewhat pointed a lot like Sonic's. She's sort of a shady person and very shy, but very popular in school. She may be shady, but she's really a bubbly girl, just like her mother was. Her favorite outfit is a white tank top with purple jeans, but tonight she wore one of her mother's old, hot pink dresses. She was preparing for a slumber party as Swift helped her…

Swift had made half a batch of chocolate chip cookies in less than a minute. As he grabbed some chocolate chips from the bag, he quickly said, "After you do that you grab some of these put 'em in and BAM!" in about 2 seconds. He turned in a semi-circle, throwing the chocolate chips in over his shoulder as he missed a few. As soon as he turned around, he was back in front of the mixing pan, stirring the chips in. Julia stared in awe as her brother mixed in the chips

"You'd better clean up that mess when you're done!" Yelled Amy. The oven was done pre-heating when he threw it in.

"Tada! THAT'S how you do it! Nice and quick!"

"Did you hear what I said!"

"Yes mom!" He yelled. He set the timer on the oven. "You know how to get these out, right?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Alright! Ya need anything else, just tell me and I'll have it done in a split-second! They don't call me Swift for nothin'!"

"You inherited that from your father, ya know!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, yes, you told me a thousand times before,"

"He was the fastest living thing on the planet!" They said at the same time.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was just as fast as he was!" Shadow remarked.

"Yes, Dad, I know." Swift sighed and looked at his sister who had a grin on her face. "Ya gotta love 'em!" Swift had a sarcastic grin.

In Shadow and Amy's bedroom…

"Kids. Ya gotta love 'em!" Amy sighed.

"They're not so little anymore. They're teenagers now."

"Yeah and Julia's PMSing and she takes it out on me."

"I can't feel your pain."

"You wanna talk about pain, don't you even say anything to me!"

"Oh boy. Here we go."

"You don't understand what I had to go through with YOUR child!"

"I bet I don't."

"I was in labor for 48 hours!"

"And you called me every single word in the colorful dictionary the whole time."

"You don't know how much that hurt!"

"Yea, I bet."

"It hurt really bad!"

"Damn. 42 hours. How big was she anyway?"

"Not as big as your ego, that's for sure."

"Heh. Whatever."

"Yeah I bet." Shadow just laughed. "I'm going downstairs. Check if Swift cleaned up his mess."

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Shadow replied. With that, Amy left the room. Shadow looked at the window and saw a shadow (not himself) on the blinds. "The hell?" He got off the bed and opened the blinds to see a circular figure fly off in the distance… "Was that…" Shadow stood for a minute thinking about what he had seen, then went downstairs to alert the others.

END CHAPTER

What had Shadow seen? Was it the long, gone Eggman? Or was Shadow just seeing things? We'll find out next time in: The X Chapter.


	10. Doomsday

Wow... Thanks Angel Sprite. Anyway, damn... over 600 hits... Either a hell of a lot of people are reading my story, or someone is reading it a hell of a lot of times. Sadly enough, only a few actually review… Well, this is it peeps. The grand finale. I give you...

**Never Look Back  
The X Chapter  
_Doomsday _**

**Part 1 – SWATbot Brigade **

PLEASE REVIEW!

Shadow ran downstairs. "Amy!"

"What? What is it?"

"Eggman's returned. He's back. I saw him out the window!"

"Are you sure you seen him?"

"Yes. Warn the others. Quick." Amy ran to the phone and called Tails. Shadow ran to the window and looked out. "Oh dear God." It was an armada of endless flying warships. SWATbots of countless numbers were released. Every house was invaded. Blood was being blown everywhere as civilians were killed. Countless numbers were slaughtered. Then the bots headed for their house. "SHIT!" Shadow forced the others upstairs. "Go go go! NOW!" A bot broke down the door as many more poured into the house. "Stay away! Don't even touch my family!" The bots mindlessly kept moving. Shadow knew he didn't stand a chance, but he had to put up a fight. He destroyed one of the advancing SWATbots.

"ALERT. ALERT. HOSTILE CIVILIAN. NEUTRALIZE TARGET." The bots opened fire as Shadow was torn to pieces by the bullets.

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled. She and the kids ran to Swifts bedroom. It was the farthest room in the house. Amy closed and locked the door as they ran to the other side of the bed. SWATbots tore the other rooms apart. Seconds later, the bots broke in with no trouble of breaking down the door. The bots went around the bed to the three.

"TARGETS REACHED. MISSION: TAKE TARGETS INTO CUSTODY."

"Stand back! Don't you touch my family!" Swift stood out in front of Amy and Julia. He went in for a punch, but the Chief-bot easily countered it by grabbing his arm firmly. "Aaagh!"

"HOSTILE TARGET. SHOULD ELIMINATE?"

"No. Not yet. Just rough him up a bit." Eggman's voice crackled over the radio transmission.

"YES SIR." With that, the Chief-bot pulled Swift towards him, reached under his arm and across his back, grabbed his other arm then pulled the two arms across his back, breaking his left arm. AAAAAH!" Another SWATbot grabbed him and dragged him out of the room as he writhed in pain.

"Swift!"

"Mom, what do we do!" Julia asked desperately.

"There's nothing we can do." Amy lost all hope.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The three were taken to Eggman's Ultimate Battle Fortress, the Death Egg, which has not been launched yet. A tall, thin, lanky fellow, very muscular at that, greeted them. "How good to see you again, Miss Rose." The man turned around and it was none other than Dr. Eggman. "How long has it been since I've unleashed one of my big plots? 23 years?"

"God damn, Eggman! You've really gotten into shape!"

"What do you think I've been doing for thirteen years? Drinking Tea and eating crumpet? I was preparing for this attack, you fool! With Sonic gone, I had all the time in the world to prepare this attack, and now it's ready."

"You jerk!" Amy shouted.

"Ha ha ha! Say what you want, but I will be triumphant in the end!"

"What're you gonna do!"

"What you saw out there isn't even a fraction of my robot armada. After I've disposed of you, I will launch a full-scale attack! Mecha! Come here!"

"Yes master?" Replied Metal Sonic.

"Dispose of the little girl."

"As you wish." Metal took Julia outside the battleship. Julia shrieked in pure terror. Mecha came in as Julia's screams became more and more distant. He had thrown her off the battleship to the ground below.

"NOOO! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Amy screamed in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER!" Swift yelled.

"She's not important in my plans." Amy sat on the floor, sobbing.

"You bastard!" Swift ran at Eggman at full speed, but he wasn't fast enough for Metal. He pointed his gun at Swift and shot. As the laser beam shot at Swift, half his head was blown off.

"Stubborn fool." Metal Sonic muttered.

"What a waste. I was going to use him for some good slave service."

"It seems he had no will to live."

"Apparently not." Eggman nodded.

"Not… Swift… too…" Amy had lost everyone she had ever loved, Sonic, Shadow, and both her kids. Her whole body fell to the floor, defeated. She had nothing more to live for. Her early days, Sonic was her main goal. The years she was married, she lived for her family. Now she has nothing left.

"Shall I dispose of her?" Eggman wrinkled his forehead in deep thought.

"Yes, but make it pretty." Eggman walked out of the room.

"Yes sir."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Knuckles was waiting for Rouge to get home with the groceries. Sam had come to visit her parents over the weekend. Knuckles sighed as he headed for the door. "I'm gonna go see what's up with Rouge."

"'Kay."

Knuckles went outside and not too soon after, Rouge was getting closer to the island. Knuckles ran to the edge and waved to her, but as he did so, a countless brigade of SWATbots appeared from the back of the mountains. "Rouge! Look out!" Rouge had a confused look on her face. "BEHIND YOU!" he pointed, but it was too late. Before she could turn around, she was torn apart by the bullets, and she fell towards the ocean below, along with the groceries. "Rouge!" Knuckles ran back inside. He ran as fast as he could. He grabbed Sam's arm and headed back for the door. "Quick! We gotta get to the fall-out shelter!"

"Why! What's going on!"

"(sigh) Rouge is dead."

"Mom's WHAT!" Knuckles opened the door, but the bots had already reached the island.

"SHIT!" He slammed the door shut and ran upstairs, with Sam . As he reached the top, the door was broken down by the Chief-bot. Knuckles ran to his room as the lower floor was quickly invaded by the bots. "Damn!" He jumped out the window, closely followed by Sam. He and Sam ran to the hidden entrance to the fall-out shelter. "Quick! Get in!" He pushed Sam into the shelter.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Knuckles jumped in after her. They went to the center of the shelter. "The Hidden Palace?"

"Yup." They were there for a long while until the noise stopped. "I'm gonna check what's going on. He opened the hatch slightly and looked around. He didn't see anything suspicious. Sam waited at the bottom of the steps. "The coast is clear." Knuckles threw open the hatch, which hit a SWATbot. "Oh shit!"

"HOSTILE ENEMY. NEUTRALIZE TARGET." The bot went in after Knuckles, along with a brigade of many other SWATbots.

"RUN! RUN!" The two ran as fast as they could, but Sam lost her footing and tripped. "Sam!" Knuckles ran back to her and threw her forward as SWATbots shot at Knuckles. "Dad!"

"R-run… Sam…" Knuckles muttered before an advancing SWATbot crushed his head into the ground.

"DAAAAD!" Sam continued to headed for the exit. She frantically tried to put in a number into the keypad. The bots were getting closer. She got frustrated and punched the keypad. The door opened. She ran out, to find that she was surrounded by SWATbots on either side. "Damn…"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! (Sorry for all the messages, but I want reviews.)

* * *

Tails was working in his workshop. He was making a new prototype, when he was interrupted by a phone call…

"Hello?"

"Tails! Listen! Eggman's making a huge strike! There are battleships everywhere, and SWATbots are pouring out of the ships!" said a frantic Amy.

"Wait, w-what's going on?"

"Eggma-kzzzz-strike-kzzzz-back-kzzz-kill-kzzzzzzzzzzzz-yourself!"

"Wait, what! Maybe she said… save yourself…" He ran out, but didn't see anything suspicious. He wandered around for a while, looking for any signs of Eggman. Soon, there was an earthquake that rattled the whole planet. Tails looked up to the sky "Oh…my…God…" The Death Egg has been launched into space. Then, a loudspeaker from the Death Egg, announced Eggman's Doomsday message. The whole world heard it at the same time it was so loud.

"Hello, my fellow Mobians! Prepare for a spectacle you'll never forget!" The Death Egg went from the size of half a city, and then it expanded into the size of the moon. "Now starts the Eggman Empire! Launch all forces! We are now in total war!" Ships of countless numbers were launched from the Death Egg. "Oh no…" Tails ran inside and gathered up some important things and knick-knacks. "What am I up against…" When he was about to leave, bots busted into the door. "Shit." Tails dove under his legs, then catapulted himself on top of the next. He made his way outside and ran to the edge of the runway. He jumped off and flew towards the Death Egg, where the Final Battle would take place...

This is it… I may be back for more fics, but I'm still thinking about it… Good-bye my loyal fans…

**Never Look Back  
The X Chapter**  
**_Doomsday_**

**Part 2 – The Final Hope**

Tails flew through the planets atmosphere with nothing but his natural born ability to fly. "(pant, pant) I… can't… give up… Sonic… would never… give in… and neither will I..." Tails passed the atmosphere. "Aagh…" Tails had finally reached the Death Egg. "Eggman!" He turned around to see Tails standing in the middle of the main room.

"Ah, Tails. You're a sneaky little fox."

"What've you done? What've you done to my friends? What've you done to the whole world!"

"The world is corrupt. I'm ridding it of all the people and I'm starting a new world."

"You bastard."

"You'll soon see, or perhaps you might not. It doesn't matter. In the end, you'll die anyway."

"I'm not going down without a fight."

"If it's a FIGHT you want, then I'll be happy to oblige."

"Bring it on!" The guard-robos all lifted their guns at Tails, but Eggman gestured them to put it down.

"I'll take you on, hand-to-hand!"

"Alright!" Eggman swung for a right hook, but Tails ducked and swung his tails at Eggman's legs but Eggman stepped on one of his tails. He picked him up by the tail and swung him in circles, then tossed him to the far wall. Tails used his tails to slow himself down. He catapulted off the wall and at Eggman, but he sidestepped and Tails broke the computer behind him. He back flipped off and landed on the ground. Tails dove for his legs as Eggman sidestepped, but Tails saw this coming and swung his Tails, tripping Eggman. When he hit the ground, a metallic object fell out of his pocket. The life force of the SWATbots. Tails went to smash it, but Eggman swiped it back before he could get it. A SWATbot raised his gun to Tails, as did the rest. Tails grabbed him and used him as a human shield as the bots shot.

"Shit!" Eggman groaned before getting riddled with lasers. Tails ran to the metallic object, which is the life force of the SWATbots. The bots shot at Tails as he crushed it. Tails' body fell lifelessly to the ground, along with all the SWATbots on the Death Egg and the Planet. The warships fell to the ground, making huge explosions. Everyone and everything on the planet had been eradicated. Nothing was left on this ruined battlefield. The planet had been left in ruins…

END TRANSMISSION


	11. Remix

I'm not rewriting the story, I'm just going to post the alternate ending to this story. Read the story to understand this.

**Never Look Back: Director's Cut  
****Chapter X  
****Change In Plans**

Amy had lost all hope. "What should we do with her?" Metal questioned. Eggman had thought of just eliminating her, but with some deep contemplation, he scrapped that idea.

"Throw her in the prison. Cell block H." Eggman ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Metal responded. Metal picked up the broken hedgehog and carried her off. Eggman was in his office, dwelling on his thoughts. There, he hesitantly changed his plans.

"Metal! To my office immediately!" Eggman commanded over Metal's comm.

"Yes, sir." He responded.

* * *

"What do you wish for, Doctor?" 

"Sit down." Metal sat in the nearby chair. Eggman silently paced back and forth as Metal got impatient and was about to say something, until Eggman spoke. "I've had a change of plans. I'm not going to eliminate every living thing on the planet. I'm going to, instead, hold them prisoner. I want something to rule over instead of just a bunch of robots. The ones I spare will be used to build the capital city, Robotropolis!"

"That is why you spared the girl?"

"Yes. Call off all the robots and command them to bring the remaining lives to me. I will judge whether or not they live and how they will serve me."

"As you command!" Metal took off to the control room. Eggman walked outside of his office and into the Main Room, the Death Egg's Eye. There was a banging and crashing coming from outside the side door. The door was broke through and Tails stood there.

"Eggman! You'll be stopped!" yelled Tails.

"Au Contraire, my deformed, little, friend! Guardbots! Intruder!" Hatches in the ceiling were opened, and two robots fell out behind Tails and picked him up.

"Hey! Let me go you bastards!"

"Take him to the cells." The robots bleeped, signaling the confirmation of the order. Tails struggled to break the grip of the robots.

"This isn't going to go on forever, Eggman! You'll be stopped!" at which point the door closed behind Tails.

"Ah, how I love having power!"


	12. The Plan

This is the 2nd part of the alternate ending. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

**Never Look Back: Director's Cut**  
**Chapter XI  
****The Plan**

Eggman traveled back down to the planet to inspect the people. "Hmm… Kill him. Kill him. Kill her. Kill him. Hmm… Espio." Espio stared back at Eggman with a 'death upon you' look. "I still have yet to pay you back. For your payment, I will spare your life. I told you I would pay you once I conquered the world!"

"YOU'LL REGRET KEEPING ME ALIVE, EGGMAN!" yelled Espio as the bots shoved him to the cells.

"Vector, you'll be Espio's roommate."

"Kiss my ass, Eggman."

"Bullshit! You'll soon be kissing mine!"

"Charmy and Mighty, you two are roommates."

* * *

Eggman continued like this for 5years as he inspected every person on the planet. He had millions of people killed and thousands of prisons and cells built around the planet to imprison everyone he didn't.In the years thathave past, Vector came up with a plan to rid themselves and everyone else of Eggman.

* * *

"Vector, I just learned a very valuable lesson." 

"What's that?" Vector asked.

"Do NOT drop the soap! 'Cuz the rumors about it are true!"

"Espio! I don't want to hear that!" Vector yelled. "At any rate, come here." Espio walked up to Vector. "Closer." Espio walked even closer to Vector, then Vector whispered into his ear. "I've got a plan. It involves you and Charmy."

"Go on…" Espio whispered.

"Here's how it goes. There's a new guardbot in this cellblock. Be sure to turn invisible before he comes to patrol this area. He won't know that you're supposed to be here. I'll aggravate him enough so he will open the gate. When he does, that's your chance to slip by. When break, lunch, or whatever comes, and they release the prisoners out, you slip into Charmy's cell, wait for them to get back, then explain the plan to him. Turn him invisible, then, when you get the chance, you two slip out. Take a rocket to the Death Egg, kill Eggman with one of your shirkiens, then Charmy will swipe up the life generator of the robots, then destroy IT with another shirkien, then the world will be rid of Eggy and his minions.

"Good plan, but I've got a couple of questions." Espio whispered. "Where do I get the shirkiens, and what's the 'life generator'?"

"Tails told about it to me these past few years. He studied the frequency and the design of it and he was able to tell what it was. Oh! The shirkiens! Here." Vector took off the bottoms of his shoes to reveal secret compartments in his shoes. Inside were 2 shirkiens. "I took these with me in case I would ever need them." Vector handed the shirkiens to Espio. "Alright! Quick! The guard robo's coming! Good Luck!"


	13. Execution

Alright. Not much response to these new chapters… BTW, I've got a new story coming up. I call it, 'A Dark Vacation'. Anyway, this is the 3rd part of the alternate ending. The next is the final chapter to this installment.

**Never Look Back: Director's Cut**  
**Chapter XII  
****Execution**

**Part I - _Espio_nage**

Espio turned invisible as the guard came by. The guard saw Vector near the bars and thought nothing of it, but as it was about to go out of view, Vector reached out, grabbed it's arm and pulled it in. "Hey guard! What's up! What's up! Huh! Huh! Huh! Ya got a problem with that! Ya got a problem with that!" Vector repeatedly pulled the guard robo's arm into the cell, knocking its head against the bars. Vector twisted the bot's arm around in the right position and started hitting the guard robo in the face with it's own hand. "Stop hittin' yourself! Stop hittin' yourself!"

"STOP THAT." The robot pulled its arm out of the cell and stepped back. Vector moved further back into the cell.

"Ooh, whatcha gonna do about it now, biatch!" The guard robo grabbed the bars and bent them, allowing him through. This was Espio's chance to slip by. After the robot walked in, Espio took the chance to escape. When he got out of the cell, he knocked twice on the wall, signifying that he got out. The guard turned around to see what made that noise, but when it detected nothing, the robot thought nothing of it. It turned back around and was about to take care of Vector, but he said to the robot he would comply.

"TRY THAT AGAIN NEXT TIME, YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS." The guard stepped out of the cell and bent the bars back into shape, albeit crookedly. A form of Espio quickly shined, with him doing a 'thumbs up.' Vector did the same back to him.

* * *

Lunch break came, and Espio snuck into Mighty and Charmy's room. When they came back, Espio notified them about the plan. "Ok!" Charmy whispered. The next day, when lunch break came around, Espio and Charmy sneaked around the cafeteria, trying to find a way out of the prison. "Let's try the lunch room. Maybe there's a roundabout way we could take." After everyone was done getting their food, Espio and Charmy worked their way to the other side of the lunch bar without making too much noise. The cafeteria workers were done, so they went off to the side of the room to a door. The two followed them in, and it was a supply room. They (E&C) went to another door. This led to a hallway. At the end was a security camera. "I'm losin' it, Charmy! I can't stay much longer!" Espio whispered.

"Whaddya mean, Espio?"

"My invisibility! We're gonna hafta rely on stealth to get through, now!" At that point, the invisibility wore off, and the two became visible. Luckily though, they were out of the camera's sight.

"I've got an idea!" Charmy flew as close to the ceiling as possible, while trying to stay out of the camera's view. When the camera turned away, he forced the camera to stay in that position while Espio ran by. He pressed against the wall below the camera, using its blind spot as an advantage. Charmy maneuvered himself around the camera, making sure it didn't see him. Relieved from Charmy's grip, the camera turned down the hall they came from. The two ran down the hall they DIDN'T come from. They heard guardbots come by. 'How are we going to evade THIS!' the two thought. They looked in each other's eyes and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Espio and Charmy ran to opposite sides of the hallway (short side, not long side). Each jumped into the wall and kicked off, giving them an extra boost. When Espio kicked off, he did a 180-degree turn to face in Charmy's direction. Charmy on the other hand, he didn't turn around. The two pushed their feet off of each other's to gain even more height, almost touching the ceiling. Espio turned towards the wall and pushed his hand on it, as did Charmy, then the two's feet pushed against each other's to keep their spot on the ceiling. The robots walked under them and stopped right below them.

"WHEN IS THE NEXT LAUNCH TIME."

"10 MINUTES. IT'S AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE."

"OK. I WILL GUARD." One walked one way, while the other walked the other way. When the robot walked out from under them, Espio's foot slipped. He and Charmy put his feet back together, but when Espio's foot slipped, dirt fell from it and landed on the ground. "…" The robot turned around and looked to the ground and saw the dirt. It bent over and picked a piece up and studied it. "5 YEARS, 2 MONTHS, AND 12 DAYS." The robot turned around and thought nothing of it, but it stopped suddenly, then carefully processed that information. "BASE IS 4 YEARS AND 6 MONTHS OLD. DIRT IS 5 YEARS, 2 MONTHS, AND 12 DAYS OLD…!" The robot looked up and around for any intruders, but saw none around. The guard lifted its hand to its speaker. "CALLING ALL GUARDS. BE ALERT. THERE ARE INTRUDERS. TIGHTEN SECURITY IN CELL BLOCK C IN BUILDING 180." The robot turned around and left. The camera kept its view to where the robot kneeled. After a few moments, the camera turned down the other hallway. At that point, Espio's invisibility gave in, and so did his strength. He fell flat on his face, while Charmy landed on his feet. Charmy grabbed him and carried him through the doorway.

"Espio! You okay?" Charmy whispered.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine." Espio got on his knees and stayed in that position for a moment. "We… have to continue the mission…" Espio got back on his feet. "Turning invisible for a few seconds… Really drained me. I've been invisible too long."

"Look. Let's try to get through here without turning invisible, okay? Like we've been doing."

"I HAD to, to avoid getting caught by that guard."

"Let's continue." Charmy grabbed Espio's arms and flew him around the corner to another hallway. He took him on top of a dangling fluorescent light.

"Don't move! A guard's coming by!" Espio told Charmy.

"Luckily, these things are dangling from steel poles." The guardrobo walked under them and walked on. They flew to another light, and stayed there for a while. When nobody came, Charmy flew down and towards the door. He looked into the window and saw nobody coming. He gestured for Espio to come. He jumped off the lights and ran towards Charmy. He slowly opened the door and walked through. Inside was a control room. Nobody was in it. There was a janitor's closet to the side of the room.

"C'mon! In there!" The two ran into the closet and left the door open a crack. He looked out, continued to look out, and finally, the robot that was supposed to supervise the launch came out of the door Espio and Charmy came out of. The robot walked towards the control panel and pushed a button to release the lock on the door. Espio and Charmy silently ran towards the robot and hid behind its legs. The guardbot walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. A robot on the other side opened the door. The robot, along with Charmy and Espio, walked through. They snuck around the robots legs and the robot stopped and turned towards the other robot. The two snuck outside and around the door.

"I can't believe we got away with that!"

"Me neither. Let's go."

"Alright!" The two boarded the rocket at the time before the guardrobo came out.

"5." The robot inside announced. "4. 3. 2. 1. Launch." The rocket launched into the air, and out of this world!

**Part II – Eggman**

The two were on the outside of the Death Egg, Eggman's ultimate battleship. They managed to get inside the ducts of the ship. They meandered around until they found Eggman. He was tinkering with another machine. "We can't risk him making another machine." Espio pulled out one of the shurikens. "Hasta Luego." He tossed the star at Eggman's neck. Eggman ran around the room, writhing in pain until he died. The guardbot outside came in to see what was happening. Espio jumped out of the ducts and ran towards the 'life generator'. The robot shot at him, but to no avail. Espio jumped the desk and, while he was over the desk, tossed the other shuriken at the tiny generator. The robot lifted its arm for another shot, but at that point, the robot stopped. It stood in that position for a minute or two. Espio cocked his head, and the robot fell to the floor in pieces.

"YES! WE DID IT ESPIO! YOU KILLED EGGMAN AND DESTROYED ALL THE ROBOTS!"

"But I couldn't have done it without you. You did good!" The two got off the Death Egg before it exploded and disintegrated into the deep reaches of space.

**Part III - A Damn Good Job!**

Upon their arrival to the planet, they were greeted with cheers of joy and happiness. "Look at that sunrise!"

"I haven't seen anything that beautiful in years…" Espio commented.

"I haven't seen ANYTHING beautiful in years!" Charmy yelled. Tails and Amy ran up to Espio and congratulated them.

"Good job guys! You saved us from Eggman!"

"I don't know how to thank you, but now I know that I still have my life to live for! You've given me hope to live! Thank you so much!" Amy gave them both hugs.

"Aw, it was nothing, really…" Charmy blushed.

"Job well done, boys! When we get our business back up and running, I'm giving you both a raise!"

"Seriously!" Asked Espio.

"Of course! You deserve it for carrying out the plan so well. I wasn't sure if you were able to do it, but ya proved me wrong! Good job!"

"Well, we've got a lot of work ahead of us." Espio yelled to Vector.

"Of what?"

"Restoring the planet!"

"Oh. That."

* * *

Sonic looked down upon the planet. "Nicely done!" Sonic turned around and looked down into 'The Pit of Fire' and saw Eggman down there. "How's the weather Eggy? It looks like there's going to be some heat waves coming around for quite some time!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the alternate ending. The end of the story. I've got another one coming so don't leave me just yet! Until then, Hasta Luego! (_See you later_ in Spanish.) 


End file.
